


Night of Pleasure: TMI

by VMarsLover



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bar, Blow Jobs, Books, Drinking, F/M, FF, Fanfiction, Graphic, OS, Oneshot, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments, Rated M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vmarslover, clace, clary - Freeform, clary fairchild - Freeform, jace - Freeform, jace wayland - Freeform, mature - Freeform, ons - Freeform, the mortal instruments - Freeform, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsLover/pseuds/VMarsLover
Summary: Clary Fray is a free young woman living in New York, her social life is lacking with all her friends having partners while she remains single. She spends her Wednesday and Sunday nights at Pandemonium to feel less alone. One night her target is an old high school crush. Lots of graphic content. Rated M/smut. ONE SHOT All Human.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 8





	Night of Pleasure: TMI

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I hope everyone is doing alright. Here is a very short story. It contains a bunch of oral sex, so you are warned. Very much rated M.  
> I decided to post this as a Mortal Instruments and Hunger Games story too, so I can get it to both my fandoms. Read one or both, up to you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. I am also not an author; I just write because I enjoy it. You can only get better with practice. So ignore my spelling and grammar.

Night of Pleasure(1.9K)

I carefully walk across the street, making sure I don't to step in any holes because knowing my luck, I'll trip and break a heel. With the wind blowing right at me my hair flies everywhere, but I don't mind. Once I am inside, no one will be able to tell it's a mess. With the season changing from Summer to Winter this will be one of my last chances to wear my short little black dress that hugs all my curves. Not leaving much up to the imagination.

I swiftly make my way towards pandemonium and flash a smile at the bouncer. Tonight, Bat is working, and I am so grateful because he waves me through like every Wednesday and pats me on the back and whispers in my ear, "have fun, you are in for a surprise".

I don't have time to look at him as I am gently pushed inside.

As soon as I am inside, the smell of booze and smoke fills my nose. I walk to the bar and ask for a simple vodka shot, with no chaser, leaving it up to this new bartender to decide which bottle. Once served I pick up the shot and turn myself around facing the people on the dance floor. It is incredibly loud, and it makes it impossible to think.

I bring the glass to my slips and take the shot. The alcohol travels down my throat with a soft burn, which I am accustom too.

I turn back to see a different bartender, this time he knows me and my order. His name is Jordan, we have got to know each other quite a bit in the last few years, since I always come when he is working. He has a girlfriend who I've met. So, he is one of the few people who don't try and get into my pants, making him my favourite.

He serves me my next round, and this time, it is a margarita.

My blood-red lips suck on the straw, and I glance around the club for a partner. This my routine, I come dressed up find a girl or guy and I dance with them, and maybe take them home. As I scan the dance floor my eyes are drawn to the movement in the corner. This is where I see a golden glow, and I shift myself more to the right to get a better view. This is when I see him.

Jace freaking Herondale.

This is the boy I had a crush on all through middle and high school. He is my best friend's adopted sibling and pain in her behind. He never saw me as anything; meanwhile, I saw him.

Everyone knew about my crush on Jace, expect Jace, that's why the bouncer Bat knew.

As I am staring at him, he must have felt my gaze because he turns and locks eyes with me. We stare for a minute and he nods towards me and flashes me a smile. I return it and lift the straw to my lips again and suck. Not breaking eye contact.

Jace turns to the guy beside him, whispers something in his ear and walking towards me.

"Why hello Clare bear, what brings you here?"

"I practically live here. I didn't know you were back in town," I say.

"Had vacation I had to use up, and I have a meeting here next week. Still doesn't explain why you are here all alone".

"I came to dance," I explain.

"Doesn't seem like you are dancing," and I see the playfulness in his eyes.

"I was just waiting for the right partner," I say, looking right into his eyes.

Without saying anything, I finish my drink, quickly grab Jace's hand, and pull him to the dance floor.

I am unsure how long we were there, but it was fantastic. I felt I was walking on air; nothing can take away my high.

After several songs, I take a chance and start grinding on him. I am met with him pulling me tight against him, where I feel his hardness press against me. I smile.

We continue this position for a little bit and I eventually spin around and look at his eyes.

They are dilated, and I know he wants me, but does he want me as much as I want him. I let my hand trail up his arm moving to his shoulder and back, without breaking eye contact.

Before I can think of what is happening, he lifts me up, and my legs quickly wrap around his middle. Our lips meet, and the rest is history.

His lips are better than what I could have imagined. They taste like mangoes and they are incredibly soft. We kiss with such passion, and plenty of moans escape my lips. Eventually, we come up for air and rest our foreheads against one another, panting heavily.

He lowers me down slowly to my feet, and I push my hand to his chest, and whisper "follow me."

And I take his hand and drag him into the back of the club.

We reach a door, and I pull my key from my purse and open the door. Inside is a table and a set of chairs.

"So, this is where you kill me," he says, and laughs.

"No, I know the owners. They trust me enough to have a key."

"What do you do to get your own key?" He asks and at the same time brings his hand up to my red hair and begins twirling a lock with his finger.

"I painted the walls of the club. In exchange, I got a key".

"Well, let's put it to good use," and with that, Jace picks me up and throws me onto the table. A gasp tries to escape my mouth but it is halted by Jace's sweet lips against mine. I wrap my legs around him, pulling him close to my core grinding against him. He moans in response and tangles his fingers into my hair.

In response, my hands travel his body, and I feel how strong and hard he is, in all areas.

It was at that moment I took control. I pushed him off me and turned and forced him into a chair and crawl on top.

"Do not touch me unless I tell you too" I instruct.

I kiss his lips and slowly make my way to his neck biting at it as I make my way down. My fingers are tangled in his hair, and I kiss all the way down his neck. Biting his ear so slightly.

"Clary, please. I need to touch you," he whines.

I look up and instruct him "Not yet."

I pull myself flush against him, so our bodies are touching. I then move so we are apart and lower my hands to his belt. I rip it open and unbuckle him and quickly work on freeing him from his jeans.

I wrap my fingers through the loops and pull them down.

The next thing to go is his boxers, pushing them down and allowing his hard to spring free.

I spit in my hand and begin rubbing him slowly, up and down up and down.

Jace's head rolls back, and he is closing his eyes, while soft moans escape his lips.

While squeezing harder I begin to picking up the pace I lift myself up, so I am pressed against him while continuing to work his hard I whisper, "seems like someone is exited to see me."

"Clary, let me touch you. I need to touch you".

"Not yet," and I quickly push myself off him, and before he can react, I bend down and force him into my mouth.

His end hits the back of my throat, and I gag slightly. I feel myself getting wet at his moans and cries of wanting to touch me. I want him to touch me, just not yet.

I pick up my pace and bob up and down, squeezing him.

"I cannot hold on anymore, I'm going to cum" and with that, I pick up my pace.

"Oh my god," he whines and struggles to not touch me.

It doesn't take long for him to explode down my throat and pull myself off him and look up. While making eye contact, I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, and really look at him. He has a dazed look on his face. He looks like he is high as a kite.

I climb onto his lap and wrap my arms around his neck while bringing my mouth to his ear.

"Touch me," I whisper, and the response I get is fantastic. My heart does not get a chance to brace itself because suddenly I am thrown to the table, and my arms are pinned above me. Jace holds them there as he kisses my forehead, to my neck, repeating what I had done. He nips my collarbone, causing me to groan in response. I can't take this much longer.

"Please, Jace, I need you," I whimper.

"Mmm, sorry didn't catch that darling, going to need you to repeat that" he says with a cheeky tone.

"Jace, touch me now," I almost yell.

"Your wish is my command," and with that, he lifts himself up, leaving me on the table, and he begins to lift my dress. Excitement rushes through me in anticipation of this.

Suddenly Jace's hands roam my thighs, giving them a squeeze, and he pushes my legs wider, and he pushes his fingers into my core. He pushes into and out and continues a good rhythm that I try and follow with my hips meeting his thrusts.

"You are so wet, is this all for me," Jace says.

Pleasure is too much, I couldn't answer all I do is nod.

"That isn't an answer, guess I'm going to have to stop" He slowly starts pulling his fingers out of me.

"No, no, no, Jace, I am so close. Please, please, please." I beg softly. With that, he pushes entirely back inside of me and leans towards me and kisses my lips. I begin to climax, and I moan more against his lips, as the rising pleasure is making my head spin in joy and pleasure. His lips move away from me, and they trail my neck, and he picks up pace. I lift my hips meeting his hand, and then my wave begins to end, and I begin to come down from my high.

Jace moves his fingers out, and he locks eyes with me as I am still panting from that trill. I smile up at him in my dazed state, and I tell him, "I want more," with a wink. Jace returns the smile and pulls my dress down for me and buckles his pants up again. He extends his hand out to me and pulls me up from the table. As my feet hit the floor, I lose my balance, and Jace wraps an arm around my waist, keeping me steady.

"Woah Woah Woah. We don't want you to fall", he says. I nod and give him a bright smile.

"Let's go to mine," I suggest, and we walk out of the bar together. Little did we know we would have sex for the next week, become pregnant, get married and start a family. That night was the best night of my life.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to support this story with kudos and comments! Stay Safe.


End file.
